For example from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,453 B2 a multi-gear transmission of planetary design for a vehicle is known. The multi-gear transmission comprises four planetary gearsets and six shifting elements, such that nine forward gears and one reverse gear are obtained. From the shifting scheme of this known multi-gear transmission it is apparent that to obtain each gear, in each case only two of the shifting elements are closed. Because of the disk shifting elements that remain open, there are therefore undesirably high drag losses.
Furthermore, it is known that actuation of the shifting elements according to need has efficiency advantages compared with conventional hydraulic actuation. However, to enable actuation according to need, good accessibility of the shifting elements from outside the housing is advantageous.
Shifting elements that can be actuated according to need can in particular be understood to mean shifting elements which require little or no energy to maintain their shift position. Such shifting elements can be for example electro-hydraulic or electro-mechanical shifting elements.